Vanity
by CynicalArchangel
Summary: Naruto wakes in the middle of the night covered in sweat and drenched in fear... but the fear isn't his own. Was it only the seal that was weakening? Can four unlikely saviors bring the blond back from the brink of the blood red chakra? Naru/Male!Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a request by narutolover94. I hope you enjoy it. Two-part one-shot.

**Vanity**

"_I'm tired of this… the definition of fear, the word you people throw around so carelessly. Your definition of it is only to point at him. You blame him for everything. He is your problem… no… you try to make him the problem. But in reality, YOU are the true fear. You… and the mind you've corrupted."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can smell the blood. I can feel the hot sticky liquid as it oozes from everything—no, everyone -- here. Bodies… there are so many bodies.

"Naruto!!"

Make them stop screaming!

"Oh God, no!!"

Everywhere… I see it all… people run screaming in the streets of the village only to be stopped and smashed to pieces. There is no mercy here for them, no matter how much they beg… and they do beg so pathetically. I can see their skin as it tears, and hear the last words they will ever speak in this world.

Is that what keeps my mind here now?

"Please help us!"

"What happened to you?!"

What… happened? Or what is happening?

"Get ahold of yourself!"

I can see it more clearly now. The haze is lifting. Kakashi-sensei… where is your mask? So much blood… your face is doused in it but I don't think it's yours. Why are you looking at me that way? What's happening? Why are people dying?

"Uzumaki!!"

Behind me. I look behind me and see you, Sakura. You're covered in blood too… not yours. The girl in your arms. Can't you see she's dead? I do. I can smell that her skin and innards are already beginning to rot. Why wont you put her down?

More people are running… now I see they are running from me. Why? What have I done? Kakashi-sensei, your face is pale. The sharingan looks like it's glowing against your sickly complexion. You look like you don't know what to do.

"We have to stop him!"

"What can we do, we're no match for that beast!!"

"Don't talk about him that way!!"

A girl's voice. That last one… Sakura-chan? Who is she defending?

"Naruto, can you hear me at all?!"

Of course I can Tsunade baa-chan… can't you hear me? I see your face is pale too and you're bleeding. Why can't you heal yourself…? Why… why is your body tainted with a strange red glow?

And why… why are you all crowded around me?

"Please… please come back… oh please, Naruto…"

Sakura-chan you're crying… what…

But I know what is happening now. All of the villagers are staring at me with disgust and hatred. Loathing… rage… anger… and fear. I can practically _smell _the fear. No, I CAN smell it. But that's not right. Humans shouldn't be able to smell such things. And yet I can. I can because I am…

I am a monster.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been found a traitor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, your crime: becoming the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Rage… overwhelming and all-consuming fills me now. I feel sick with the heat that eminates from my body and dizzy from the lack of control. I am no longer moving myself. Horrified beyond measure, I'm watching my body grab people in the streets and shred their bodies like strips of paper.

Blood, tissue, and everything else that should not be seen now coats the streets like a fresh layer of paint. But it isn't paint at all… these people were my friends. What have I done…? Oh… why… why can't I stop?

"We have no choice…"

Solomn words… were they Kakashi-sensei's? I can't tell. I… my body hurts. My head hurts. This rage… I am a monster. I am a monster.

I am a monster.

Akamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji… their bodies litter the dirty street I'm standing in. I did else is left? I have the over-whelming urge to destroy not only the buildings, but to make sure no one escapes. Please… Kakashi-sensei…

"KilL… mE…"

A nod… he nodded at me. There. I see tears now. Are there tears in your eyes, Kakashi-sensei?

"Naruto… I'm so sorry."

Blinding pain… so much of it I want to scream, but I know I can no longer open my mouth. I see a red eye. I see… more tears?

~*~

"Gyahhh…!"

Naruto sat up quickly in his bed; sweat flying through the stagnant air to land on his soaked sheets. He was a mess but did not notice. 'That dream…' His mind buzzed with repressed feelings of horror and sadness. He had been having this dream for three straight nights now… and after each he couldn't fall asleep again.

'Why… why do I keep dreaming about that?' His harsh breathing was the only sound in the dark room, but it seemed deafening. The cover over the window kept the moonlight from illuminating anything in the room. He almost wished he had left it up. But it didn't matter now.

Right now, his head was throbbing like Sakura had hit him with her fist. He released a brief bark of laughter before pulling his sweat-slicked body out of his bed and wobbled over to the bathroom nearby. The sick orange glow of the bathroom light flicked on.

"Egh." He recoiled a little when he saw his reflection; he looked ill. 'Anyone would…' His mind supplied quietly.

After he washed his face and changed his completely-wet clothing, he decided that he should finally tell someone. Iruka was the only person that came to mind… he couldn't face anyone else. 'If I don't say something… I…' What? Would he go insane? 'Maybe.'

~*~

The streets were silent and icy under his bare feet. The dream had affected him so badly that he was only half-aware of the things he had been doing since waking. He wore no shoes now, and his 'outside clothing' consisted of a pair of loose baggy silk pants that Jiraya had given him for one of his birthdays, and the necklace Tsunade had given him.

He didn't even have much sense to put boxers on. Goosebumps broke out on his drying skin as he walked the dark road. How would he start? Now that he thought about it… he had n0o idea how to tell his teacher that he was dreaming about killing everyone in the village.

Maybe this was a bad idea… but he had to tell someone. He pushed himself forward, delving deep into his thoughts as his footsteps echoed off of the silent buildings and signs in the village of Konoha.

"_Please help us!"_

"_What happened to you?!"_

He started violently. A few feet away, the cat that had been watching him hissed and jumped from the fence it had been laying on.

He never noticed it.

The footfalls were becoming uneven and quick; he needed to find Iruka… now. He needed… he needed SOMEONE.

"_We have to stop him!"_

"_What can we do, we're no match for that beast!!"_

Desperation was sinking in… his mind was tearing from the inside and he could feel his sanity slipping. He knew now, even though it was too late, just how badly this dream was affecting his consciousness and he was desperately seeking a way to fix it. What could he do?

Beyond his line of vision someone stood still long enough to notice his distress. He couldn't see them himself, but that did not stop this person from reacting; in a blink of an eye said person was at his side and holding his shoulders to steady him. Why did they seem familiar?

"Uzumaki… are you alright?"

Who was that? Distantly, he could hear the person's breathing and the strange, uneven pace of their heart. They seemed almost as distressed as he was. Could they see his pain?

"I… please…" He whimpered; completely unlike himself. But at this moment he just wanted it to stop… he just wanted this to go away… Whatever plagued his mind was eating away at his soul. He could almost hear the screams of the villagers as if all of what he had dreamed was really happening.

"Naruto!"

He blacked out.

~*~

When he awoke, he found himself in a strange room he didn't recognize. It took him a moment… but as soon as he shook off the vertigo that consumed him from sitting up too fast he scanned his surroundings. Yes, he had never been here before. 'But it looks familiar… I know it, right?'

"Are you well now? No… you are still pale."

He turned to see who had spoken in the darkness only to find a pair of green eyes watching him in the gloom.

Gaara?

The person seemed to measure him for a little while before speaking again.

"I could not find your important people, Uzumaki. I am all that is here, but I will do what I can."

Yes… that was Gaara. He reached up to rub the back of his head and released a pent-up sigh… it sounded more like a whine. The other Jinchuuriki didn't miss this fact. Green eyes watched as Naruto tried to stand but failed miserably. He didn't say anything though… he didn't know what would help his… friend.

Their relationship was a strange one. They didn't often talk, even around these times when he was requested to visit Konoha for some meeting or another. It was hard… Sometimes, he felt he needed more contact. But most times, he thought that those feelings were the result of the Bijuu leaving his body.

He didn't much care for feeling, not even hate anymore. Across from him, Naruto groaned, and he re-focused on the blond hyper boy he mistook for a fool that he had once tried to kill.

"I'm sorry…"

Emotionless eyes narrowed.

"Why are you apologizing?" He murmured.

"I…"

No… this was Gaara… he couldn't burden his friend with this. He wasn't even sure what he could say. Why was he having the dream to begin with? 'Could the seal be breaking? Is it a warning…?'

"I'm afraid…" He said without thinking. For a moment Gaara only watched him and he cursed silently. "I had a dream." Naruto knew he had to finish it now.

The Kazekage nodded silently, moving to set the gourd of sand down on the floor near the wall. The blond felt a surge of happiness at that—it showed that Gaara trusted him enough to let down his guard. This was obviously the Kazekage's room too… Why did that seem funny?

"I had a dream that I… I killed everyone here…" He said in the quiet of the room.

Gaara's breathing hitched minutely but other than that he remained impassive. Naruto continued.

"The seal broke and I was too weak to control it… I killed everyone, even my friends. I saw bodies everywhere," Once he started, the blond boy found he couldn't stop. "Blood was everywhere, and body-parts lay everywhere in the streets. I saw kids who were missing heads and…"

His body began to quake and his vision grew blurry and unfocused. He was going to cry… or was he already…?

"Neji and Kiba… I even attacked Sakura-chan and Tsunade baa-chan… everybody… I wanted to see their faces full of fear and I wanted them to scream. I… I…!" But before he could finish the emotional rampage, he felt a sharp sting and realized he had landed hard on the floor right onto his hip.

Gaara's form hovered over him with a barely-noticeable expression of… was it sadness? Naruto couldn't tell.

"What… what the hell?!" He barked angrily, trying to hide his surprise.

But the Kazekage only frowned.

"Those thoughts aren't like you, Uzumaki."

Blue eyes narrowed at the red-head and he frowned. The tears on his face were wiped away by blond locks. Before he could call out some remark or another, he was interrupted by the normally stoic sand-nin.

"You sound as if your demon has been controlling your mind. I did not sleep because of him, but… often Shukaku used to put images of me murdering the villagers in my mind. I could see myself doing what you said…"

"But… but I can't stop it! I don't KNOW if it's Kyuubi! I don't know if it might just be me… maybe I am a monster like everyone says!! Sometimes I feel uneasy around everyone. I feel different and it isn't because of the villagers or the other ninja anymore. I… I don't know…"

"How long have you felt this way, dobe?"

Both blue and green darted towards the window where another figure stood; his frame doused in black and cold, calculating eyes surveying them carefully. But both Naruto and Gaara knew who the person was, and Naruto relaxed immediately.

"Teme, what the hell…" But his sentence tapered off when the look Sasuke was sending him registered.

Why did he look so angry?

"Answer me." His tone brooked no argument.

"Since you came back, but—Hey! Why are you here?!" Confused and slightly worried, he looked from Gaara's irritated expression to Sasuke's cool indifference. He was missing something here.

"I sent for him. You were asleep long enough for me to send Kankuro to find him." He nodded to the Uchiha, who stepped into the open window. Sasuke knew it would be stupid to enter the red-head's room without warning. "You scared him." Gaara continued quietly.

Blinking, Naruto's gaze switched from Sasuke back to his now demon-less friend. "I… scared your brother?"

Sasuke snorted derisively nearby, but Gaara ignored him.

"When he bent to check you for poisons, you grabbed his arm. You burnt him with Kyuubi's chakra…"

"He said it was the only time he was ever afraid of someone more than his brother." The Uchiha finished.

Gaara frowned. Naruto paled considerably and slowly began to curl in on himself, but he was stopped mid-way by a strong hand grabbing his arm and another, paler hand on his leg. He looked up. Both Gaara and Sasuke were staring at each other with unconcealed contempt… but both of them had grabbed the blond in an attempt to prevent him from hiding.

"Guys?" He called quietly.

They turned to him and the bubbling annoyance turned to slight concern for the both of them.

"Naruto, tell me what happened. I wasn't given enough information." The black-haired nin's grip tightened a little before he released the tan arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a dream." He muttered dejectedly. "I… killed everyone."

~*~

_I can see them screaming… I can see them running in absolute terror; tripping over broken fragments of the buildings they had once lived in. Their faces seem frozen in this state of panic and dismay… and I can feel just how much this excites him._

_The beast inside of me… he's bathing in the chaos as if it were some sweet drink he couldn't get enough of. For me though… I can't feel anything anymore. I know this isn't me, but they do not. To them, I am the problem._

_I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Nine-Tailed beast that has plagued them since I was born. It does not matter that this should not have been my burden. It doesn't matter that for years I've used this same monster and these same powers to keep them safe and happy in the large town called Konoha._

_Right now I am what they always thought me to be… I am their monster. It just doesn't matter anymore._

_~*~_

Both the Uchiha and the Kazekage listened as Naruto re-told the dream exactly how it had happened in his sleep. He was the one watching, but at the same time everything that happened was his fault. He didn't omit any details, and as he continued to talk he could see Gaara's gaze harden and Sasuke's eyes switch between the languid onyx color and the swirling sharingan.

The moon outside lit the room in a silver-white glow… it made him feel a little better. Everything in the dream had been red.

~*~

_Sakura-chan is hurt… I can't help her and she's bleeding out now. She should have run… she should have gotten away when Kakashi-sensei attacked me. But… but instead she jumped in the way. Oh Kami… please, I'm so sorry…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_Tsunade baa-chan is trying to heal her, but I know she won't succeed. The red chakra is infused with her body now and it will eat away at her… just like it did back then. Kakashi-sensei's face looks so pained. I know he can see my crying under the mask of blood and fox chakra._

_Why won't he end it? Why won't he stop me from killing them… why won't he help me?! Where is everyone else?!?_

~*~

He didn't know how long he sat there as he cried and told his dream to the two others in the room. Several times it looked as if one of them would say something, but then Naruto would calm down and try to continue, so they held back.

He did know though, at one point Kankuro tried to interrupt… but after the look both his brother and the Uchiha gave him he quickly abandoned the idea and almost _ran_ from the room. Naruto never even got the chance to see his expression. Not that he had wanted to… Kankuro was just another person right now.

It felt like it would never end. In his dream everything had passed so quickly, but trying to re-tell it made it seem much longer than it was. He wasn't sure if that was because he was re-living it while awake, or if maybe he was talking slowly.

He wasn't aware of himself talking at all.

~*~

_You blood is so sweet on my tongue… _

_I can hear the Kyuubi chortle as he grabbed your body. _

_Your screaming hurts my ears, obaa-chan. You're screaming… for me to come back. I know you're not afraid to die. I can see it in your eyes as you stare down the beast I've become and hold back your power to knock me away._

_Why is everyone still defending me? I'm gone. I am not here and I cannot fight back against my chains. The seal is gone… the seal is gone…_

_"Naru… to…"_

_No… no, no…. no no nononononoooo!! Why won't you RUN?! Why won't you hit me back?! Oh God your leg---!! I can't help but watch this, feeling the urge to retch as your leg is severed from your body with little effort._

_The blood… there's so much blood on your face Tsunade… and your eyes… why are your eyes so shiny? They look glazed. Wait… wait no, please no… TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!!!_

~*~

He couldn't… he couldn't now… before he could finish the last sentence he burst into tears and slammed his fists into the wooden floor. Blood spurted from the cracks in-between his fingers.

Sasuke was the first to react; Naruto's body crashing into the cold wooden floor as wide blue eyes locked on to swirling red. The Uchiha's body hovered over his own… their faces were dangerously close.

Vaguely the blond could hear Gaara shifting in the background but… he couldn't look away from his best friend.

"T-teme, what the hell…?" He muttered. What was wrong with Sasuke? Was he… was he angry with him? "I-I'm sorry—"

But he was cut off by… sand? Gaara now hovered over the both of them with a livid glare as sand crept along Naruto's body and mouth in tendrils.

"I will say this only once, Uzumaki. Dreams are only dreams. What happened in your mind isn't your fault."

"You've been brainwashed by these idiots. I'm tired of you sulking around whenever someone tells you you're worthless. You should know by now you aren't!" Sasuke snapped irritably; still in Naruto's face and refusing to move or give the blond any leeway. "YOU convinced me to come back. I don't know how but that's what you do. You get people to trust you. You have a monster inside of you… that doesn't mean you are one. You aren't me."

Naruto frowned deeply at that.

"You're not a monster."

The raven-haired nin made a soft 'Tch' noise and rolled his eyes. "Forget what I said; this isn't about me."

"Get off of him, Uchiha…" Gaara murmured with a hint of annoyance.

Naruto paled a little. Now that he was a little more aware, he remembered a critical fact; Sasuke and Gaara didn't get along. At all. 'He must have been really worried about me to tell his brother to go and get Sasuke…'

The Uchiha fixed Gaara with his famous glare… but if there was anyone besides Naruto who could brush off Sasuke, it was Gaara. The red-head returned his irritation with an emotionless stare.

"Hey, could you—" 'Get off of me…' But the sentence was left incomplete.

Two pairs of battle-hardened eyes widened when the body beneath them both suddenly seized…

~*~

"_Evil!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!!"_

_Running…he was running now and it was so hard… when did he regain his mind? And why? Why was he able to think—he didn't WANT to think! Everyone was gone now! Dead… all dead…_

_Their blood covered his body and stuck to his face. He felt sick and the smell was so nauseating that even though he was being chased, he had to stop every so often to dry-heave. He had nothing left in his stomach now._

_But that didn't really matter, did it? Of course not. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he killed over eighty-percent of the village of Konoha. He was the Nine-Tailed Beast. He was a monster. And he was going to die._

_He repeated this over and over in his mind as he tripped and scrambled like a desperate child searching for his mother. Only he was running from his village—no the village he betrayed. The beast inside of him laughed with such ferocity he was biting his lip to stifle the cries of pain he felt from the headaches._

"_Where the hell are you?! Where ARE YOU?!"_

_He knew that voice… it was Choji's father. He had killed his son…_

~*~

"I…" His voice came out a breathy whisper; almost as if he couldn't breathe let alone talk at all.

Both Gaara and Sasuke were holding him down now. The Kazekage had even forgone using sand in the heat of the moment. Naruto's body was pinned at angles that, at any other time, could have been considered inappropriate.

Right now though, they were necessary. Sasuke lay beneath the blond from the struggle to keep him from hurting himself and held both of his legs firmly straddling the Uchiha. The red-head hovered over Naruto's back and had both of his arms up and over the blonde's head; one of his hands clasped the wrists together and the other had a good hold in Naruto's hair.

Cerulean eyes phased between sanity and insanity… beautiful blue and crimson red.

"Naruto!!"

~*~

"_I'm sorry!" He screamed as they approached. But he knew no apologies or any kind of begging would make this better._

_He had run far… the woods almost hid him well enough to get away. But eventually the pain from wounds he had received and the hideous cackling from Kyuubi forced him to break his silence and they caught on to him almost immediately._

_Now they surrounded him._

_Choji's father held several bloodied kunai in his hands and a piece of what looked like his son's scarf. His eyes burned with killing intent. There were others too… Ino Yamanaka's father whose name Naruto couldn't remember and Kiba's sister being among a few he could recognize._

"_You were their FRIEND!" The girl screamed as her face turned red from hatred and tears._

_His body shook uncontrollably and he cowered against the tree behind him. It was cold. Everything was cold tonight…_

"_You betrayed us!"_

"_What would have happened if we let this monster become Hokage?!"_

_He retched again… and that was when the first kunai hit him. His arm seared with fresh pain and he cried out like a wounded animal. Someone laughed in the background._

~*~

"I can… feel… see the blood…" The red color was quickly winning out on the blue in the Jinchuuriki's eyes and both teens tightened their grip on him.

Outside, the full moon shone with fervor as a light drizzling rain made its appearance in the cool night sky. The window was ignored.

"Dobe, wake up!" Sasuke roared as he slammed his hips up and into Naruto in an attempt to jar him back to his senses.

He quickly realized that was a bad idea. Naruto ground back down against him with a feral growl. His eyes locked onto swirling sharingan. From behind them both, Gaara grunted.

"His fear is controlling him. We have to do something to break him out of its control."

The other eyed him. "The only thing that gets through this idiot is physical contact."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah."

"He is too unstable—"

"I know!" He snapped; sneering at the Kazekage, who returned the look with a murderous glare. His anger was abruptly cut off though, when Naruto's body jerked against his crotch again.

'Physical contact… it's not always fighting.' He thought suddenly. But could he… do that with him? His best friend… and if he did he knew he couldn't control him on his own without hurting him. Which meant that the Kazekage would have to do it too.

He stared at Gaara for a moment before opening his mouth.

~*~

_His crying only made it worse for him… they beat him and re-opened wounds the Kyuubi attempted to heal. He couldn't heal fast enough to save his dying body and everyone around him made sure of it._

_Kunai, senbon, windmill blades… anything and everything it seemed could be found stuck in various spots all over his body. Blood oozed sluggishly on his already-sticky skin but he could only feel the pain._

_Only the pain._

_His pleas and apologies had begun to die after a half-an-hour of torture and mental abuse. They wouldn't listen. But he knew that long before they ever caught up to him. Loud shouts of 'make him bleed!' and 'what color are the demon's insides?!' peppered the dark air around him._

_He almost laughed with them. Didn't he deserve this? Hadn't he always known, somewhere inside, that he would never be good enough? He would never be human in their eyes._

_And the only people who made him feel different were dead._

_He killed them._

~*~

"You're insane Uchiha." The statement was a nasty hiss against Naruto's growing growl and bucking hips. Even so, he grabbed a firm hold of the blonde's shirt and gave a vicious jerk; the material ripped in half easily and was flung to the floor. "This was not what I was thinking."

"Anything you were thinking would demolish half of the village." The Uchiha threw back at him before hooking a finger in a belt loop attached to Naruto's pants and removing the piece of cloth with more force then Gaara had used.

"I don't like you."

The statement was half-assed; Gaara using the sand from his gourd to hold the bound arms while he removed his own clothing. Sasuke was having a little more trouble.

"I don't fucking care for you either." Was the muffled retort.

His shirt halfway over his head, Sasuke choked back a strangled groan when Naruto's fierce movements ground their hips together again. The friction of the hot body above him and his own battle-strengthened pants was severely uncomfortable. Though it still excited him…

He could never tell the conscious part of Naruto about this.

Once all of their clothing had been shed it was easy to maneuver their bodies. The blond Jinchuuriki was sweating profusely and because of their struggling they were just as hot and slick as he was. He practically glided against his best friend.

Sasuke repressed a moan though, when Naruto slipped off of his hips and right between his legs. Onyx eyes narrowed when an almost-snicker from Gaara cut through a fierce shiver.

~*~

"_You're going to die here."_

"… _I know."_

"_Just one thing…"_

_It was Gai who now stood over him… tears fell from the man's eyes and Naruto could see that whatever was going to happen pained him greatly. His own eyes dulled. Was it because of what he had to do, or…? He just… couldn't tell._

"_Yeah?"_

_But it seemed the surprises would never stop. Right before his eyes he watched as someone who only knew him through Kakashi; the man who had been his sensei and died at his own hands now turned and brandished a kunai against everyone else. Why…?_

"_He died for you. I don't understand you, but I know Kakashi—"_

_Naruto cut him off. "Don't!! Don't kill yourself for me! I—I can't!! I can't let someone else die for me!! No more, please, no!"_

_But his screams fell on deaf ears as Maito Gai took a step back before he charged both Choji and Ino's parents head-on with a cry that, to Naruto, sounded like misery itself._

~*~

How… had he ended up beneath him? With Gaara just barely above Naruto and the blond now almost completely melted against him, Sasuke could feel the hot, heavy erection pushing uncomfortably against his opening.

He had never done this before with anyone. Sweat trickled into his left eye and he had to blink several times. His hair stuck to the floor and his neck but that was nothing to how much heat his best friend was giving off.

Even Gaara was panting; and he had the least contact with anyone between the three of them. He shifted.

"What… do I do?"

The snake-nin's head whipped around and he stared at Gaara incredulously. "You don't know what you're doing?"

The other man growled, completely ignoring how Naruto's arm twisted from his grip and grabbed him instead. His disdain for the black-haired boy was very apparent.

"Do you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Stop acting, Uchiha… I've had enough of you."

"Then leave!" He snapped. "Why… why were YOU the one who found him?! He was probably coming to find ME and you got in the way--!!"

Sharp tendrils of sand dug furrows into Sasuke's hips, drawing blood. He continued despite the clear warning… and the growing pressure on his backside.

"Why are you helping now? Do you really care at all?"

White hot pain shot through him and he was forced to bite his lip against the horrible feeling. Naruto's member penetrated him easily and to the hilt but it still hurt. He had been a virgin in that area. 'Why am _I _doing this…?' He wondered absently against shallow thrusts.

A pale hand came down to grab his semi-erect member and he blinked. Between him and Naruto, the Kazekage regarded him with pursed lips as he stroked Sasuke. It was getting harder to think…

"He saved me from _my_ nightmare."

His breath hitched and his cock twitched in the red-head's hand. 'Fuck… that's…'

"Don't--" He ground out quietly. "Don't do that…"

With a raised brow, the other slid his thumb over the tip just as Naruto slammed his hips back into him. He choked.

"St-stop!"

The command was weak and Gaara smirked. "Do this, Uchiha-san?" His tone made Sasuke groan as pre-come dribbled down his erection and over a pale hand.

A finger rubbed over the spot again.

"Fuck…!"

And with Naruto's next thrust… the logical side of the Uchiha finally broke and he released a lengthy moan. A tan hand came down to rub one of the dusky nipples… Gaara's eyes glazed over with lust when the response from the dark-haired boy was to arch up against it.

Had he wanted to get this involved? Did it really matter…? He was helping Naruto… his friend. He could afford to let go, if only for now. Soft, unguarded lips came up to press gently against tan ones… and Naruto kissed him back.

_~*~_

_Why was it suddenly brighter? He couldn't see the sun anywhere, but the night was much less oppressing. He felt warmer. Ahead of him, Gai continued to fight off the villagers that remained._

_He also seemed to be gaining power. For one brief moment the Jinchuuriki felt a sliver of hope. But why? The aching was beginning to subside as steam poured from his open wounds. Kyuubi was healing him again._

"_Naruto!"_

_What…? The blood-caked body turned to see a figure up in the tree behind him. This person also brandished several kunai and an assortment of explosives that looked strangely familiar…_

"_Who…?"_

"_Forget that… I know… I know now and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything…"_

_His chest tightened painfully. Was he going to cry again? 'Can I…?' He thought dismally. Above him in the tree with a remorseful half-smile stood Anko, the Chuunin Examiner he had only seen a few times._

_Her purple hair was let down and covered in blood and leaves. Most of her clothing was gone. When she jumped from the tree, she landed just in front of Naruto who flinched, expecting to be attacked. Nothing came._

_He re-opened his eyes… she stood before him, bare chest gleaming in the dim light… as she held back a windmill blade meant for his head._

"_I will not abandon you."_

~*~

It happened so quickly he was unable to summon the sand to prevent it; Gaara was shoved backwards by Naruto's free hand to land atop Sasuke diagonally. He could feel the air rush from the man's chest and couldn't help a small satisfied smirk.

But it was short-lived. His bottom was attacked by two fingers, coated in sweat and pre-cum from Sasuke's erection. Naruto had switched hands. 'His reflexes are faster… is it the demon?'

He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

Two fingers broke through the tight ring of skin at his entrance. Gaara dug his nails into the wood floor beneath him and the black-haired ninja… it hurt. But if it would help his friend… he had endured much worse pain that this.

He would let Naruto touch him… the other Jinchuuriki was the only person he trusted enough to let his guard down… he couldn't even be completely comfortable around his siblings.

The fingers worked his insides quickly; he had to stifle a strange sound that threatened to break loose from his throat as the thick appendages hit something soft deep inside.

"N-Naruto…" Maybe he couldn't hold back so well.

Above him, the blond moaned. His eyes were still a bloody red… but the ferocity had died. Was he regaining control? Another vicious thrust into Sasuke had the Kazekage's body jerking back and forth and he yelped. That spot again…

"Oooh…"

Green eyes blinked. 'Was that me…? No, that was the Uchiha…'

~*~

_Two people… two people were protecting him. This was wrong._

"_This is wrong." He finally muttered out loud._

_Anko turned back to him, eyes widened slightly. "Naruto? Are you okay?" She reflected another weapon meant for him._

'_Yes…' He thought. This whole thing…just, why? He forced his body to stand and realized the pain was completely gone. He was still dripping with his own blood and several of his injuries were still so fresh he could smell infection beginning to set in… but he couldn't feel it._

_In fact… he felt good. In front of him, Anko dodged a jutsu and sent a man sprawling back into a tree several feet away. Gai knocked Choji's father to the ground with his Hidden Lotus. And still, everything felt strangely… wrong._

_A dream._

_His eyes widened. This was a dream._

"_I'm not feeling anything… the hatred is fading… where were all the people that were here?" _

_Only a few of the hundreds that had come after him remained. But there were no bodies._

"_We'll save you…we wont ever leave you." Was that Gai? It didn't sound like him…_

_The person sounded familiar…_

~*~

Humiliation was something the former-Jinchuuriki had never experienced. He knew what it was… but no one had ever dared make him experience it. Right now though, with his chin against his collarbone and face a startling shade of red, Sabaku no Gaara felt completely exposed and embarrassed as bright red eyes stared up at him from between his legs.

His own member was down the back of Naruto's throat. Pale lips sucked in a breath.

Underneath him, Sasuke's hands had been forced to hold the red-head's legs open by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as Naruto both thrusted mercilessly into the Uchiha, and swallowed the Kazekage's member with powerful force.

How was he able to dominate them both so easily? He tried to think but couldn't push past the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. He felt wet, sticky, and his skin burned wherever he was touched… either by the blond or by his best friend. Suddenly, Sasuke's body tensed underneath Gaara.

"Uchiha, wait don't—" But he was cut off by a loud grunt and his face heated ten shades redder when a hot sticky substance coated the backs of his legs and the underside of Naruto's chin.

The grip on him tightened. Naruto stared at the both of them with… was it amusement? But soon after the Uchiha came, their dominator's body froze and Naruto was the next to come. The sound that was created from his rapid thrusts had Gaara's hips twitching.

He was close too… his body… the coiling heat…

"I… no, don't…"

But Sasuke snorted under him… he had regained himself now. "You don't get a choice, _Kazekage._"

Gaara whimpered. Naruto sucked harder as he released inside of his best friend, and the red-headed Suna leader couldn't hold back the soft cry that forced its way from his body as he came hard inside the blonde's mouth.

Stars exploded behind his eyes from the sudden assault of pleasure.

"Aahh… Uzu… maki…!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke smirked and reached up just a little… and stuck his middle finger into Gaara's slick entrance. He hit the other's prostate dead-on. Green eyes wide, Gaara screamed in the semi-darkness of the room.

~*~

"_You'll never be alone, idiot." _

"_You will always have someone."_

"_Stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault."_

"_Naruto…you need to let go of your Vanity."_

_Red hair… green eyes… black hair… dark eyes…_

_A smirk._

~*~

His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly in the bed. 'Huh…?' White sheets… cracked windowpane… dirty scrolls strewn around the room… he was in his apartment? 'What happened…? Something's off?' He thought as he pushed the covers away… but stopped.

He was completely naked under the covers, and there was a strange bruise on the inside of one thigh. Before he could try to remember how he had gotten it, an annoyed snort drew his attention to the wall opposite of his bed.

Both the Kazekage Gaara and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha stood there; bodies leaning against the wall and eyes fixated on him intently.

"You seem well now." Gaara murmured.

"Tch. He had better." Came the dark ninja's reply as he wrinkled his nose. But to Naruto, he didn't look at all as irritated as he pretended to be. He had a relaxed stance.

He cocked his head. "Did I miss something, you guys?"

A green eye twitched. "I would think so."

Naruto jumped up as if something had bitten him. "What is it? Come on, tell me!"

'He doesn't remember at all…' Both ninja thought as they watched the blond completely disregard the fact that he was naked to point at them accusingly.

"No." They both murmured in a synched reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that took a lot longer than I expected… and didn't come out how I wanted at all. I would very much appreciate feedback on this…


End file.
